Don't Play with FiRe
by Moonshaddow17
Summary: Bulma is the only SSJ girl and both Kakarrot and Prince Vegeta are SSJ2, There is no Frezia, adn Bulma;s adoptive mother put her in the Candidate for Queens and Bulma doesnt like it that much- B/V


Disclaimer- I do not own dragonball Z  
  
In this story Kakarrot and Prince Vegeta are Super sayian 2, Bulma is the only Super sayian girl, and King Vegeta is not a super sayian Oh and NO FREZIA!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Don't Play with Fire!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Moonlight152  
  
"Kakarrot your home!" screamed Klerya (Kakarrot's mother). She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. HE smiled sheepishly and said "Hi mom good to see you" Klerya let go and heard something. She looked behind Kakarrot and saw Prince Vegeta. She smiled and said "Hello Prince Vegeta, good to see you" she said while bowing a little. He nodded and she turned back to Kakarrot, and said "So how long are you staying, since you decided to leave us for the Academy for about 11 years?" Kakarrot rubbed that back of his head and said "well its just a visit, cause I am going to be Vegeta's personal guard, and I was wondering if we could stay for dinner?" Her smile got even bigger when she heard he son was going to be Prince Vegeta's personal guard and she nodded enthustically "Of course you can Kakarrot, and Prince Vegeta" she turned around and walked back into the house and they followed her. They walked in and she turned back around and started cooking and said "You know you sister really missed you Kakarrot, you were her only friend, I felt bad for her" Kakarrot put his head down. Then he said "I know I know but I had to go, it was like an instinct" she nodded but then said "Yes, but not anymore, she's got um what do you call them, many puppies following her" Kakarrot then said "Ahh I told you she would be beautiful when she grew up didn't I?" She nodded and saw Prince Vegeta's face *He must not know about Bulma* Klerya thought and then said "Prince Vegeta, she is my adoptive daughter, she's got a coloring defect in her genes, so she's very different" He nodded.  
  
Then they heard an explosion Kakarrot jumped up and asked, "What was that?" Klerya shook her head and said "Bulma training, you get used to it after a while. She made a new Training room where it enhanced the gravity up to 1,200 times Vegetasi's gravity. She built it all by herself and I can hardly get her out of it, that or her lab" Vegeta started at her wide-eyed along with Kakarrot. Then she said "well the food all done, can you go get Bulma please" He nodded and she said "Out side is a huge dome knock before you enter other wise you will get a mouth full" he nodded and went outside, he left Prince Vegeta inside with Klerya. He saw a little window, so Kakarrot looked though it and saw his little sister, a super sayian, he smiled and knocked.  
  
Backhand spring, Front handspring, no arm cartwheel, one-armed cartwheel, a backwards cartwheel (A/N: I made that up ___) front kick, Ki blast, back kick. Her name was Bulma Son; well her adoptive name so no one would recognize her name. Her real name was Bulma Briefs, the Briefs were very smart scientists and her mother and father had died when she was little and didn't know how they were killed (A/N: I will get to that in later chapters) But she lived with the Son family. They were very nice people and a family Bulma never had. The family consisted on Ratiaz, who was her eldest brother, Kakarrot, her brother that was a year older than her, herself, Klerya and Bardock, her mother and father. Bulma was currently 19 nearing 20. She didn't have a mate or that many friends as a matter of fact because they all thought she was a freak. They called he a freak because she had deep blue eyes with a tint of Purple. Her hair was the color of the ocean, a green, bluish color and her tail was the same color as her hair. But she did have the best body a man could ask for; she was skinny, but not Bones and rails skinny. She did have some meat on her. Her legs were long and had a nice curve to them. Her breasts were nice and full and her hips and stomach had all the right curves in the right places. In other words she was gorgeous, Most of the men had lust in their eyes every time they saw her, but as soon as she said 'no' or 'go to hell' they put her down and called her an ugly freak. She knew they didn't mean because they just asked her to be their mate or just a one-night stand sort of thing. She smiled and kept on punching, her new goal was to obtain super sayian 2, since she was already the only girl that was super Sayian she might as well go for Super sayian 2.  
  
She then heard a faint knocking at the door; she looked and saw her older brother Kakarrot smiling and waving at her. She smiled powered down and opened the door. She walked up to him smiled and hugged him, and then out of nowhere she punched him. "What was that for?" Kakarrot yelled, Bulma smirked "for leaving" she smiled and helped him up. He rubbed the back of his head and his stomach and said "Well I guess I deserve that, so how have you been the past uhh.11 years?" she looked back at him and said "Peachy" in a sarcastic sort of tone. "Really? Well I guess that's life. So you're Super sayian? That's great.I bet you're the first girl ever to reach that" She turned around, smirked and nodded. So Karrott decided to get that conversation going again "Uhh.so decided on a mate yet? Its coming up" later he would regret he said that. She turned around very slowly and walk very closely up to him, she then glared at him so much he shivered and was about to look away but she said one word "No" and she punched him to leave him catching his breath. She then walked a few steps and sent a ki blast to his hair. he started patting his hair because it caught on fire and ran inside of the house.  
  
He busted in and saw his mom washing something in the sink and ran and dunked his head under the water and made a soothing noise. Klerya and Prince Vegeta gave Kakarrot the strangest look, as he looked up to his mother she had a faint laughing smile. Then she said "You asked her if she had a mate or not.didn't you?" All he could do was nod and started to talk but I puff of smoke came out of his mouth. She shook her head and sighed, "Yea, I should have warned you not to get on that subject.lets just say she doesn't really want a mate" he nodded and looked toward the door where his sister was just walking in.  
  
Vegeta had never seen a sight so, so strange. First Kakarrot comes running in with his hair on fire, and then Kakarrot's mother says that he shouldn't have brought up the subject of a mate. Now he just saw a goddess walk into the room and walk right past all of them, without giving them a second glance. Well except him, she looked over him and bowed a tiny bit, barley noticeable and left the room. Damn, and she was the one that didn't want a mate, she was the one who built that. uhh thing that enhances gravity and could fight. Why the hell would a sayian not want to mate her? Speaking of which, he thought to himself, I have to get a mate soon maybe I can seduce her to be my mate. She would be a good queen, except for the color defect, but that only make her more gorgeous. But she probably could not handle me when it was time to do the hunt, i need a strong female, one that could hold out on her own and give me a challenge. If she was one of the candidates he could make the trainers at the palace get her ready for him. Yes, he though again, that would be a good idea, now just to get her to sign up for the Candidate for Queen. Kakarrot's mother interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"BULMA, DINNER TIME" she yelled across the house. God I hope Bulma behaves herself thought Klerya, she better not do anything stupid especially when I tell her the news.  
  
Bulma walked down the stairs and sat on the table in her usual spot, she looked over what she was wearing and saw a training suit and armor, not anything fancy but nothing dirty. She looked over and saw her mother sit across from her, Kakarrot next to her and Prince Vegeta diagonally from her. She was just wondering what he was doing here but the food was set on the table, she let Kakarrot and the Prince get some first, then her mother before she finally got some fore herself. As a daughter she always had to get her food last, woman were not treated as well as men did and had to know there place if they wanted to go anywhere in life. She started eating her rice and a nice slow pace, and looked over at Kakarrot while chewing. He was eating everything down as fast as he could and she almost got sick just looking at him eat, she then looked over at the prince, he was eating with class. Of course she thought he's a prince. She then looked up into his eyes and he was staring right back at her, not in the usual way guys look at her but in a strange way that she couldn't place. She kept staring into his eyes and finally looked away when he mother make a coughing sound to get her attention.  
  
She looked over and gave a slight nod saying go ahead. Her mother had a strange kind of scared look to her eyes. "Well Bulma, umm I have an announcement for you, I signed you up for the Candidate for the Queen" Bulma stared at her mother then chocked on some rice she was eating and started coughing, Kakarrot helped her pat on her back. Once she stopped coughing she grabbed his wrist and made him stop patting her. He laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood as she glared at her mother. Then she decided to speak "And why, prey tell, did you think I would want to do this?" she was still glaring at her. Her mother straightened her back "Well, since you wanted a guy that was stronger than you, you could meet someone at the place even if it wasn't the Prince" Bulma looked around at the prince and saw him smirking, she glared at him too and then turned to her mother and glared at her, stood up and walked out the room without a second glance, but one the way out she fired a Ki ball at the door to show her frustration, and her dislike for doing this.  
  
Klerya cleared her throat and said "well, that wasn't that bad" Kakarrot nodded and kept eating, she looked over to the Prince and saw him smirking, the exact same smirk that Bulma had when something was going as planed. Well, hopefully they don't kill each other by the end of the month, that or they will be mates.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, hope you liked it, if not that's okay too, ill try and keep this one going  
  
Moonlight152 


End file.
